la noche y la luna
by hinasasu004
Summary: es una historia sasuhina, donde Hinata es una vampira y Sasuke un licantropo; enemigos mortales... espero que os guste y comenten o que la lean ya que no les defraudara cada capitulo...graciaas
1. Chapter 1

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

En el manto de la noche, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo..

En un bosque alejado de la mano de Dios se encontraba un gigantesco castillo, tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, de sus puertas dobles de madera oscurecida por el paso del tiempo salían tres personas; uno de ellos tenia el pelo largo y sus ojos se asemejaban a una serpiente, otro de ellos tenia el pelo blanco y usaba lentes, algo raro entre los de su especie, y la ultima tenia el pelo rojo como el fuego, y también usaba lentes...los tres tenían ojos rojos como la sangre...

Los tres lucían enfadados pues la princesa de ese castillo no había querido escucharlos, no podían creer como la princesa de ese lugar no les hacia caso...-Orochimaru, debemos volver y que nos escuche..-la pelirroja observaba como el de pelo largo se ponía la capucha de su atuendo y seguía caminando...

...-Tranquila karin, ella aceptará...Kabuto..-el de pelo blanco desapareció de la vista de los dos tan rápido como se tarda en parpadear, cuando volvieron a verlo ya había abierto la verja del gran castillo, y los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad...

En el interior del castillo una morena observaba por la gran ventana de su alcoba como las tres personas que habían osado ir a molestarla desaparecían entre la oscuridad del bosque..

Tenia el pelo largo hasta su cintura, ella era la princesa de ese castillo "la princesa de la noche"; así es como todos la llamaban, después de ver como esas tres personas desaparecían cogió su capa y se la puso...quería salir de ese castillo, bastante duro era no poder salir durante el día, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta de su alcoba su ventana se abrió, por ella entro una rubia descomunal con ojos azules, si no fuese porque la morena sabia que esa rubia era la mas anciana de todos ellos con mas de doscientos años habría dicho que la rubia no tenia mas de veinte años...-tsunade...has estado escuchando?...-la morena sabia la respuesta antes de que la rubia asintiera mientras se acercaba a ella, las dos se observaron..

...-¿Que estas pensando, Hinata?...-la rubia observo los ojos blancos de su princesa, esos ojos demostraban que ella era la princesa, la única que podía guiar a su clan, pues ella solo quería la paz para su especie..

..-¿Crees que me e equivocado en mi decisión, Tsunade?..-la morena se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba a la rubia, que observaba a a morena caminar hacia la ventana por donde ella había entrado..

..-Te seguiré allí donde me lleves, princesa, yo tampoco quiero que esta guerra siga adelante..-la morena le sonrió, sabia que esa mujer estaría de acuerdo con ella, ninguna de ellas quería que la guerra continuase, y Hinata se encargaría de que la guerra entre los vampiros y los licántropos terminase de una vez y para siempre... con ese pensamiento salto por su ventana hacia la oscuridad del bosque, aquel que le daba refugio las noches de luna llena...

Pensaba cazar y saciar su sed antes de volver a su castillo, donde debería de darle explicaciones a su clan de lo sucedido con esos tres vampiros..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Muy lejos de ese castillo custodiado por vampiros había una pequeña aldea, donde cultivaban sus alimentos día a día..

En una pequeña cabaña dormía plácidamente un chico..tenia el pelo completamente negro, y respiraba entrecortada mente pues estaba teniendo una de sus acostumbradas pesadillas...

El chico despertó empapado en sudor, ya que su pesadilla había llegado a su cúspide, aquella en la que perdía a sus padres por medios de esos enemigos a los que juro exterminar; los vampiros, o como en su aldea llamaban; los chupa sangres...

Se quedo un tiempo mirando el techo de su pequeña cabaña, ya que esta solo tenia una habitación, era pequeña si, pero el se sentía en casa...

Se levanto después de observar como la pequeña ventana alumbraba la luna llena, era la hora de ir a cazar..

Se levanto de su cama y observo con sus ojos negros como la luna lo llamaba, ellos eran hijos de la luna, la luna llena llamaba su sangre y le hacia estremecer, queriendo convertirse en lobo cuanto antes..

Salio de su pequeña casa solo con unos pantalones cortos, quería convertirse en lobo cuanto antes y correr, correr y cazar a sus enemigos, para proteger su aldea...

Iba a convertirse e irse al bosque cuando escucho al anciano de esa aldea, el contaba las historias de los hijos de la luna a los mas jóvenes; aquellos que no podían entender esa enemistad, esa lucha...sus jóvenes solo querían vivir y jugar, no luchar...el moreno reía ante eso, ya que los jóvenes de su manada gracias a el y muchos de ellos no habían perdido a nadie de su familia, todos estaban allí, a salvo...

Escucho como una de las niñas de su manada consultaban al anciano porque de tanta lucha, porque no buscar la paz entre los chupa sangres..

El moreno se acerco a ellos y antes de que el anciano contestase a su pregunta habló..-los chupa sangres son nuestros enemigos, es la obligación de la manada exterminar esa sucia especie...no debéis saber nada más..-los niños observaron como el moreno después de decirle aquello se alejaba del lugar, pero la niña que había hablado se acerco a el y se puso delante para interponerse en su camino...

...-pero...Sasuke..¿porque no podemos estar en paz con ellos?..hace años que no molestan nuestra aldea...si hablásemos con ellos...- el moreno la interrumpió gritándole que ellos eran escoria, que no merecían paz...la niña se aparto de su camino, viendo como el andaba unos cuantos pasos y estallaba en furia, convirtiéndose en un lobo negro, que desapareció de su vista en una milésima de segundo...

La niña volvió donde estaban todos con el anciano cabizbaja...

El anciano le acaricio su largo pelo...-no te preocupes Katia, Sasuke esta dolido, pero la luna le enseñara el camino...-la niña le sonrió al anciano y se levanto de su sitio para mirar a todos los hijos de la luna que allí se hallaban...

...-No tenemos que luchar...solo tenemos que convivir unos con otros, verdad anciano Jiraiya?...- el anciano de pelo largo blanco le sonrió con sinceridad, estaba claro que esa pequeña loba cambiaría todo, aunque el "príncipe de la luna" se negase a ello...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La morena había llegado a su lugar, a su paz y tranquilidad...no podía salir durante el día, pero la noche era mas hermosa...la luna llena brillando intensamente sobre la superficie de esa enorme cascada, ese era su lugar mágico...daba igual que ella fuese una vampiresa, porque ella no daba caza a los humanos, ella creía en Dios y en su benevolencia, que era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado antes de ser asesinados por sus enemigos...

Pero ella no guardaba rencor, ella quería la paz, que sus pequeños vampiros pudiesen correr por todo el bosque sin temor a ser cazados por el "lobo", solo quería lo que sus padres querían; la paz...

Se quito los zapatos que tenia puestos y se sentó en la orilla de esa cascada, notando como sus pies fríos como el hielo se mojaban por esa agua, que a comparación con su helada piel parecía agua tibia, le relajaba mucho aquello, se sentía libre, como si sus obligaciones con su clan desaparecieran, y solo estaba ella y la luna llena, esa que siempre la acompañaba en sus malos momentos, en los momentos donde no sabia que hacer, donde se preguntaba si lo que hacia era correcto, o si debía seguir su instinto y matar a sus enemigos, esos que dieron muerte a sus padres...

Pero ellos se habían entregado a la paz y ella no podía decepcionarlos, debía ser fuerte, intentar por todos los medios que el príncipe de los licántropos respondiera, y traer la paz a las dos especies...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El lobo negro había corrido durante horas, ya no sabia ni donde se hallaba, las palabras de esa niña seguían retumbando en sus oídos, pero el no podía creer en esa inocencia, los chupa sangres eran malvados, eran ellos los que buscaban la guerra, los que no podían vivir sin sangre a su alrededor...

Volvió a su forma humana para enterarse de donde se hallaba, ya que cuando se convertía en lobo podía correr y correr y acabar en la antártica ya que corrían demasiado rápido...

Sabia que no había abandonado su bosque, ya que esa fauna la conocía perfectamente, pero ese lugar nunca lo había visto..

La luna en lo alto brillaba mucho mas, algo que a el personalmente llamaba, la luna era quien lo guiaba, y ahora después de seguirla se había topado en una gran cascada, donde su luna se reflejaba nítidamente, algo maravilloso..

Pero ¿porque su luna lo había llevado allí precisamente?...observo su alrededor y vio como una mujer estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de su persona..

Olfateo el ambiente y supo en seguida de que se trataba...

La morena se dio la vuelta después de sentir otro olor a menos de dos metros de su persona...

Los ojos negros de "el príncipe de la luna" se encontraron con los ojos blancos de "la princesa de la noche"...

Los pelos del lobo se erizaron y la morena dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro...ese era el momento...el momento que traería paz o mas guerra entre sus especies, y algo le decía a la morena que el chico no estaba muy dispuesto para la paz entre ellos, ya que su mirada decía claramente "voy a matarte"...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno lo primero que Itzel Uchiha y xxXkmiXxx no se enfaden conmigo que mi fic "mi perdición fue salvarte" sigue adelante y en menos de una semana tendrán capi nuevo que no os defraudará...pero espero que este os guste, ya que es un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando duro y espero que os guste sobre todo a vosotras...espero vuestro review diciendo que os gusta...plissss! XD


	2. Chapter 2 vampiros y licántropos

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

En los ojos negros de el príncipe de la luna se podía apreciar odio, furia, iba a matar a esa chupa sangres, como había hecho con muchos de ellos...

Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los ojos de esa chupa sangres, eran blancos...tan blancos como su amada luna..todos los chupa sangres que había matado tenían los ojos rojos; sus leyendas decían que sus enemigos tenían los ojos rojos cuando mataban a un hijo de la luna; ya que esta los castigaba, dejándoles un color rojo, como la sangre que derramaban...

Pero esa mujer...sus ojos se asemejaban a la luna que tanto adoraba...pero su olfato no le engañaba nunca...ella era uno de ellos y debía eliminarla...

...-Eres un hijo de la luna, ¿verdad?...-el moreno la observo perplejo, ya que esa especie nunca los había llamado así...para ellos eran lobos o licántropos, pero nunca lo que eran como ella había dicho "hijos de la luna"...-incluso sé que tu eres el príncipe de la luna, ¿verdad?..-el moreno se convulsionaba por la furia que sentía...

¿Que tan lejos había llegado esa chupa sangres?...¿que mas sabia acerca de el y de su manada?...no podía permitir que alguien como ella supiese de su existencia, no quería que los chupa sangres supiesen de su persona...ni que supiesen sobre su aldea...-¿Quien eres chupa sangres?..- la morena se levanto de su sitio con esa sonrisa en sus labios...

Si debía morir a manos de ese moreno que así sea, pero debía intentar razonar con el, que se diese cuenta que ella no quería provocarle, ni pelear con el..-Me llamo Hinata, soy la princesa de la noche..-Sasuke estaba temblando, mas que nada de excitación...la princesa de la noche...el poder de todos los vampiros, si acababa con ella, todo terminaría, no habrían mas luchas, sus pequeños lobos podrían vivir en paz...-quería hablar contigo, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre príncipe de la luna?..-la vampiresa seguía observando como el lobo temblaba, sabia que pronto el estallaría, y la atacaría, pero ella quería calmar su mal, poder hablar como personas, no pelear como animales...

El moreno observo nuevamente los ojos blancos de esa vampiresa, era como ver su tan amada luna, eso lo perturbaba, seguía temblando...hasta que al final no pudo mas, estalló...convirtiéndose en un lobo negro...

Ya no atendía a razones, ahora solo era guiado por sus mas bajos instintos, y lo único que tenia ese lobo en mente..era acabar con esa chupa sangres y volver con su cuerpo muerto a su aldea, para enseñarle a su manada que con ella todo acababa, podían ser libres, ya que los chupa sangres sin su líder carecen de valor..

La morena observaba los ojos negros de ese lobo que la mordía con solo una mirada de esos ojos negros...pero algo le decía que debía quedarse quieta, que si ese lobo quería matarla, ya lo hubiese hecho...pero estaba ahí, observando sus ojos, en los que se reflejaba la luna llena que seguía llamando al lobo, aunque este se hallaba perdido por sus bajos instintos..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tres sombras se lograban ver fuera de los limites de ese bosque, de repente una de ellos paro de correr y se quitó la capucha negra, la pelirroja olfateo el ambiente, algo no olía bien, observo como el que se asemejaba a una serpiente se acerco a ella..-¿que pasa karin?...-la chica volvió a olfatear para estar segura de lo que iba a decirle..

...-¿No oléis?..-pregunto la pelirroja, su olfato era mas agudo que el de los otros dos, pero no podía creer lo que estaba por decir, era absurdo..

Los dos que la acompañaban cerraron sus ojos, para concentrarse mas en lo que la pelirroja había captado...abrieron los dos sus ojos de golpe, sorprendidos...-que interesante..-el de pelo blanco observaba al jefe de ambos, en este poco a poco se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro..

...-Vamos...-los tres desaparecieron por el bosque de donde acababan de salir...-guíanos karin...-la pelirroja asintió mientras los tres seguían corriendo a la velocidad de la luz..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la aldea de los hijos de la luna, un rubio iba alterado buscando a su moreno amigo...¿donde se había ido sin decirle nada?...vio al anciano de ese lugar junto con los niños de la aldea...-Jiraiya..¿has visto a Sasuke?..-los niños cuando vieron al rubio se lanzaron sobre el tirándolo al suelo...-niños ahora no puedo jugar, tengo que encontrar a Sasuke...-Jiraiya se levanto de su asiento...

...-¿Que es lo que pasa Naruto?..-el rubio lo miraba con sus ojos azules preocupados...el siempre estaba alterado; era el mas escandaloso de todos los de esa aldea, pero esta vez se veía preocupado de verdad..

..-Itachi y los ancianos están buscando al dobe, y no lo encuentro por ningún lado..-el anciano lo miro enfadado, era costumbre que el rubio llamase a su príncipe de esa manera, pero el no lo aprobaba..

La niña llamada Katia observo a Naruto con preocupación...-el príncipe salio a cazar al bosque Naruto...-el rubio la observo con la boca abierta y clara preocupación...miro el cielo y se dio cuenta..¿como no se había dado cuenta de que había luna llena?..¿que clase de hijo de la luna era?..

Estallo, y en su lugar apareció un hermoso lobo color naranja, con ojos azules...iba a adentrarse en el bosque para buscar al dobe del moreno, cuando el anciano hablo...-Naruto..que la luna te guié..-el rubio sonrió y se adentro en el bosque...mientras el anciano observaba por donde este se había ido...tenia un mal presentimiento, observo la luna llena, tan hermosa y calida...-...protegelos..-susurraba el anciano mientras volvía a donde estaban los niños sentados, esperando por mas historias...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hinata no se había movido de su lugar, veía como el lobo la observaba detenidamente, seguro buscando un hueco para atacar su cuello y no dejar rastro de ella...se acerco un poco a el, a lo que el lobo se enderezo mas en su sitio..-No quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar..-dio otro paso en dirección al lobo y este le enseño los colmillos..

¿Que quería hablar?..¿ella quería hablar?...el no quería hablar, quería matarla, acabar con esa apestosa especie cuanto antes...pero algo no dejaba que sus patas cumplieran con lo que dictaba su cerebro..seguía observando esos ojos blancos, cogió aire para tranquilizarse y olvidarse de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el olor de esa chica llego a el nuevamente, olía tan diferente, como el bosque, algo puro y sin maldad...eso era imposible, ella era una chupa sangres...

Pero entonces..¿porque no la atacaba ya?...¿porque seguía dejándole acercarse a el?...ella cada vez estaba mas cerca de su cuerpo de lobo, y el seguía sin moverse de su lugar, ¿que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?..

La morena veía como el lobo seguía enseñándole los colmillos, pero seguía observando sus ojos, y en los ojos negros del moreno, podía observar preocupación, lo único por lo que la morena seguía acercándose a el, el estaba preocupado, ella no era como los demás, ella quería hablar..

Extendió su brazo, quería acariciar al lobo, apaciguarlo para que volviese a su forma humana y poder hablar con el...

El lobo observo como la mano de la vampiresa estaba ya cerca de el, de su cabeza, aunque el como lobo era mas alto que ella, parecía no importarle a la morena, pero..¿porque no se alejaba?...¿o la atacaba?...estaba dejándola llegar muy lejos, demasiado...

El lobo cerro sus ojos, la mano de la morena estaba a punto de tocar su pelo, y el no parecía querer hacer nada para impedir aquello, el lobo se relajo y suspiro, entonces lo olió...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, algo que asusto a la morena que se alejo asustada dos pasos de el, pero el lobo ya no la miraba, seguía olisqueando el ambiente, hasta que finalmente dio la espalda a la morena, no le gustaba darle la espalda a uno de ellos, pero su instinto le decía que los tres chupa sangres que ahora se encontraban frente a el eran mucho mas peligrosos que la morena que observaba la escena ahora desde su espalda...

...-Que interesante princesa..¿que haces con uno de ellos?..-el de pelo blanco hablaba mientras que los otros dos se acercaban mas a donde se hallaban los dos morenos, el pelo del lobo se erizo, esta vez si que atacaría, en cuanto esos tres estuviesen a tiro...

...-¿Que hacéis aquí?..os lo repito, abandonar estas tierras, ahora...-en la voz de la morena se podía apreciar odio, algo que al lobo sorprendió, ¿que no eran todos de la misma especie?..¿porque quería que esos chupa sangres se fuesen?..

...-Lo siento princesa, sabemos que nuestra presencia no es grata para usted..-el de ojos como serpiente sonreía mientras observaba al lobo que se erizaba delante de el...-nos iremos en cuanto acabemos con este sucio perro..-el lobo gruño en su dirección, iba a arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito chupa sangres, y a los otros dos que lo observaban socarronamente...

...-Orochimaru...lárgate, no me hagas repetirlo..-la morena se coloco al lado del lobo, a lo que este arrugo la nariz, no quería tener tan cerca a tantos vampiros a la vez, estaba realmente molesto...pero por lo menos podía quedarse con el cuerpo de esos tres, y dejar a la chupa sangres morena para otra ocasión..

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada envenenada a la morena,¿como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a su líder?..porque eso era Orochimaru, el líder de los vampiros, y lo seria con todas las de la ley cuando ella acabara con la morena, que ahora les observaba detenidamente a los tres...-lo siento princesa, pero ya no podrás dar ordenes...estamos muy lejos de tu castillo, aquí sera donde tu vida acabara...-la morena la miro sorprendida, así que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ellos buscaban su muerte...

El lobo observo como la morena sonreía, parecía que no le había molestado lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, ¿que clase de princesa era ella?..¿no podía ni siquiera gobernar bien a su aquelarre?...

Los dos vampiros atacaron al lobo con fuerza, enviándolo lejos de la morena que no tenia tiempo de observar aquella pelea, ya que la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su persona...

Sabia que el lobo podría defenderse, estaba segura de que sobreviviría, y cuando terminase con la pelirroja iría a ayudarlo con esos dos...solo tenia que tener paciencia, era buena en la pelea, muy buena, y esa vampiresa no iba a ser rival para ella, iba a destrozarla, por atreverse a amenazar a su princesa, a la que debe respeto y sumisión...pero algo la inquietaba, y era la sonrisa socarrona que la pelirroja seguía enseñando entre sus dientes...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El lobo se levanto en seguida del suelo donde lo habían mandado esos dos, no le habían hecho daño, pero había perdido la concentración por estar viendo a la morena, ahora que no veía a la morena por ningún lado se concentraría en la lucha con ellos dos, aunque algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, y eso era la incertidumbre del paradero de la morena, ya que había escuchado perfectamente como la pelirroja la amenazaba..

Esa vampiresa de ojos blancos iba a tener que luchar bien, y salir ilesa, ya que tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle..

Dejo de pensar en ella y arremetió con sus dientes el cuello del de ojos blancos que grito de dolor mientras se separaba del lobo sujetando su hombro; el sitio de donde el lobo había arrancado un trozo de carne que ahora escupía en su dirección...-Kabuto, yo me encargare del lobo, asegúrate de que Karin termina su trabajo..-el lobo observo como el de pelo blanco iba a dirigirse donde se hallaba la morena..

El sabia que podría con los dos, pero ¿y esa vampiresa?...¿podrá ella acabar con esos dos vampiros ella sola?...sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en ello ahora, se concentro en el chupa sangres que se acercaba a el con velocidad, lo esquivo...acabaría con el primero, y después iría donde los otros a acabar con esos dos...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La morena observo como la pelirroja seguía atacándola, y ella seguía esquivando sus ataques..-¿es lo único que sabes hacer princesa, solo sabes escapar?...-la pelirroja observaba con furia como la morena le sonreía y le hacia un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera con su ataque, se estaba burlando de ella, y se lo haría pagar caro...

A la morena se le borro la sonrisa cuando vio al de pelo blanco acercarse con la mano en su deformado hombro..¿que había pasado con el lobo?..se concentro en su olor, en el dulce olor que desprendía ese lobo, y lo encontró a pocos kilómetros de su persona, el olor de la sangre del lobo se hizo presente, quería salir corriendo donde el, ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero perdió su concentración, lo que hizo que la pelirroja le diera un puñetazo en el rostro que la mando al otro lado de la cascada, se levanto en seguida enfrentando a esos dos, que ahora la observaban sonriendo...ahora estaba mas lejos del lobo y seguía oliendo el olor de la sangre del lobo...

...-¿Que haces aquí, Kabuto?..yo sola puedo encargarme de ella...-la morena veía como el de pelo blanco se sentaba en las raíces de uno de los arboles, dejando a la pelirroja sola ante ella...

...-Orochimaru me ordeno venir, pero te dejare encargarte de ella, tu sola...-la pelirroja sonrió mientras veía a la morena correr de nuevo para traspasarla e ir donde el lobo peleaba con su jefe..ahora que estaba preocupada por el lobo era mucho mas fácil acertar, ya que su concentración se había perdido...

Seguía golpeando a la morena cuando esta quería traspasarla, pero la morena no se defendía, ni siquiera se dignaba ahora a esquivar sus ataques, el olor de la sangre del lobo era mas intensa, si no llegaba pronto a ayudarlo, el lobo moriría a manos de esa serpiente...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el castillo de los vampiros, se encontraba la rubia todavía observando por la ventana de la alcoba de la princesa el bosque...algo no se sentía bien, algo perturbaba a la rubia, el bosque se sentía extraño...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una vampiresa muy hermosa con el pelo rosa y unos ojos verdes, vio como la rubia seguía observando por la ventana el amplio bosque...- Hinata todavía no a llegado Tsunade...- la rubia la observo, y la pelirrosa vio la preocupación en sus ojos, las dos sentían lo mismo, algo pasaba con su princesa..-iré a buscarla..-la rubia asintió mientras observaba como la pelirrosa saltaba por esa ventana justo como había hecho su princesa hacia ya muchas horas...

Observo como la luna seguía descendiendo, pronto la noche acabaría, su princesa nunca había tardado tanto en volver, algo malo estaba pasando...-noche, protege a mis chicas...no dejes que la luz las alcance..-susurro la rubia mientras observaba el sitio por donde la pelirrosa había desaparecido...

* * *

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capi itzel Uchiha gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi...y el miércoles tendrás capi nuevo de "mi perdición fue salvarte"..gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y por comentar cada capi! kds gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capi

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3 nuestro amanecer

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

"..."-pensamientos

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, el bosque de esa área seguía inquieto, hacia tiempo que el bosque no se sentía así, algo malo pasaba en su interior..

Hinata seguía intentando traspasar a la vampiresa pelirroja, pero está seguía interponiéndose en su camino, ya no sabia que hacer, el olor de la sangre del lobo seguía en el aire, y si ese lobo sucumbía por un vampiro, ya no podría pensar nunca mas en paz, pues los lobos se alzarían contra ellos...

El rostro de la morena se inundo de lágrimas de impotencia, no podía concentrarse, no podía dejar a esa pelirroja atrás, todo por lo que había luchado se iba a desvanecer esa noche de luna llena...

La morena sucumbida por sus lágrimas se había quedado quieta, ya no luchaba, no tenia fuerzas para seguir, solo podía sentir como los latidos del lobo; a mas de cinco kilómetros, se debilitaban poco a poco...y sus mismos latidos se apagaban, cerro los ojos...los latidos del lobo estaban sujetos a sus latidos, si el moría, ella no viviría...morirían juntos sin siquiera haber hablado ni una sola vez...

La pelirroja al observar como la morena agachaba su cabeza aceptando su derrota se lanzo hacia ella...esa era su misión, y la iba a cumplir, acabaría con la princesa de la noche de una vez y para siempre, y así su amo y compañero Orochimaru podría ocupar por fin el lugar que le correspondía...como amo y señor de los vampiros...

La morena miraba el suelo arrodillada, todo acabaría, los latidos del lobo estaban contados, y los suyos también...cerro los ojos y recordó al moreno...cuanto le habría gustado hablar con el, saber de su sentir, trazar entre los dos un tratado donde los vampiros como esos que los atacaban no pudiesen entrar en ese bosque..que sus pequeños pudiesen jugar sin ser intimidados por nadie...en el rostro de la morena se dibujo una sonrisa recordando como el lobo había dejado acercarse a una vampiresa...Hinata observo la mano con la que había estado a punto de tocar a ese hijo de la luna..-"tan cerca..y a la vez tan lejos"...-la morena agacho su cabeza, sus lágrimas no cesaban, pero no quería que esa vampiresa la viese llorar, acataría su destino en silencio...

El compañero peliblanco de la pelirroja se levanto de donde se había acomodado para ver el espectáculo, se acercaba el momento, nunca pensó que su compañera lo conseguiría; aunque claro que la princesa no había mostrado su poder, pero eso era lo mejor, ya que esa morena estaba tan hundida que ni siquiera tenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando...

El peliblanco suspiro, el lobo estaba emitiendo sus últimos latidos, y la princesa de la noche caía de rodillas al suelo esperando su triste final, ese era el momento..-"la paz...valientes cobardes...se acabo"..-pensaba el peliblanco mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa observando como su compañera se acercaba a la morena que estaba arrodillada en el suelo esperando su triste final...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La sangre de un gran lobo negro caía a la tierra de ese bosque bajo la mirada de la luna llena..

Seguía levantándose, no dejaría que ese chupa sangre se saliese con la suya, el era el príncipe de la luna, tenia que proteger a su manada...

No podía creer el poder de ese vampiro, jamas había visto algo así, cuando quería acercarse una luz cegadora lo alejaba del vampiro produciendo cortes en todo su cuerpo...pero no se rendiría, lo destrozaría como a muchos otros..aunque le arrancase las patas mataría a ese vampiro...

Iba a volver a atacar, tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de destruirlo...se paró en seco cuando olió un aroma que se le hacia familiar, aunque solo lo había apreciado una vez esa noche...esa vampiresa estaba en problemas...

El lobo se alejo del vampiro para correr en dirección al olor de la sangre de la morena, tenia que ir deprisa, debía ayudarla, no podía permitir que esos chupan sangres se saliesen con la suya y y acabaran con ambos...

Pero había cometido un error, uno muy grande, no había que darle la espalda a un vampiro...el vampiro al que acababa de dejar atrás estaba delante de el riéndose; le había dado una buena patada, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, estrellándose contra un árbol...suponía por el dolor que se había roto dos o tres costillas...

Intento incorporarse una vez mas, pero sus patas ya no podían sujetar el peso de su cuerpo, solo podía esperar que ese vampiro acabase rápido, y que su orgullo de guerrero no quedase mas dañado...

Pero el vampiro se había quedado quieto, Sasuke observo como olfateaba el ambiente y ponía mala cara, algo estaba ocurriendo...Sasuke agudizo su olfato para saber que era lo que pasaba...no reconocía el aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz...alguien había llegado a la cascada junto a la morena...y por la cara que estaba poniendo ese vampiro debía ser un compañero de la vampiresa morena...-parece que quieren retrasar lo inevitable...-Sasuke escuchaba hablar a ese chupa sangre mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en ese rostro que se asemejaba a una serpiente..-..no importa...-vio como lo observaba y se acercaba a el, quiso incorporarse pero sus fuerzas ya habían desaparecido...-acabare primero contigo perro..y luego arreglare lo de la princesa..-seguía acercándose al moreno, y el no podía hacer nada...por lo menos la morena estaba a salvo, seguro que acabaría con ese chupa sangres antes de que su manada se enterase de lo que había pasado y podrían huir...-"vaya, voy a morir, y solo pienso en la seguridad de esa chupa sangre"..-Sasuke sonrió esperando el momento en que ese vampiro le diese el golpe de gracia...cerro los ojos...

Pero el golpe nunca llegó...abrió los ojos para ver un gran lobo naranja que estaba delante de el, protegiendo su cuerpo...-"Naruto"..-había llegado a tiempo, su príncipe estaba a salvo, ahora acabaría con ese vampiro que se encontraba delante de el...no sabia como el moreno había acabado en esa situación, el era el mejor guerrero de su manada, ningún vampiro se atrevía a tocarlo...pero podía oler en el ambiente que ese era peligroso, todas los pelos de su cuerpo estaban de punta, su instinto lo mandaba a correr lejos, pero no podía...

El vampiro sonrió en la dirección de los lobos...-...nos volveremos a ver, chucho..-después de decir eso desapareció, realmente corría rápido..

Sasuke había vuelto a su forma de hombre cuando vio al vampiro correr, sabia a donde se dirigía..se acerco a Naruto arrastrándose ya que no podía sostenerse en pie...lo agarro de la melena..-Naruto, tienes que llevarme a la cascada...al norte de aquí..-el gran lobo se agacho para que su príncipe pudiese subir en su espalda y corrió en la dirección que el moreno le había indicado..no sabia que intenciones tenia su príncipe, pero confiaba en el, y en su criterio...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Había llegado a tiempo...esa pelirroja se había atrevido a dañar a su princesa, gracias a dios solo le había arañado el cuello, ya que ella había llegado justo a tiempo de que no pudiese terminar su cometido...

Sakura observaba a la pelirroja temblar, le había arrancado un trozo de brazo mientras la alejaba de su princesa, pero no era lo único que le arrancaría, se había atrevido a dañar a la princesa de la noche, y eso solo significaba una cosa...la muerte..

Hinata observaba como su amiga miraba con odio a los dos vampiros, estaba realmente enfadada..-Sakura, gracias..-la pelirrosa la miro y sonrió, no había nada que agradecer, cuando sintió como el bosque se agitaba camino de allí, solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo, en que a su princesa y amiga no le hubiese pasado nada malo..

..-Tranquila Hinata, yo acabare con ellos...-lo decía realmente en serio, acabaría con aquellos que osaban traicionar a su especie...

La pelirrosa iba a atacar, los dos vampiros estaban en shock, no esperaban esa llegada, y Sakura era de las mejores guerreras de su clan..

Sakura paro en seco, observando detrás de esos dos, de entre los arboles apareció Orochimaru...la pelirroja se acerco a el rápido enseñándole lo que la pelirrosa había ocasionado..pero el vampiro solo observaba a la morena, que estaba viva...

...-Tranquila Karin, te curare cuando lleguemos a casa...-la pelirroja asintió y agarro al de gafas alejándose del lugar, Sakura quería ir tras ellos, pero no podía dejar a Hinata sola con ese vampiro..se interpuso entre el y la princesa..-tranquila Sakura, esto se a acabado por hoy...pero no lo olvidéis...yo seré el único príncipe de la noche...-se dio la vuelta para irse por donde habían ido los otros dos...pero escucho la voz de la morena preguntando por el lobo al que acababa de dejar con el otro...-quien sabe lo que a pasado con ese chucho princesa, no debería preocuparte tanto...-el vampiro la miro y sonrió...-ya que pronto ambos estarán muertos..-después de esas palabras desapareció de la vista de las dos vampiresas...

Sakura después de sentir que el vampiro estaba muy lejos ya de allí se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la morena, que seguía observando el bosque..-Sakura debo ir...-Sakura no pregunto nada mas, subió a su espalda a la morena y corrió en la dirección donde ella estaba mirando...

No había dado muchos pasos cuando se paro...un gran lobo estaba delante de ella gruñendo en su dirección..-"lo que me faltaba, ahora los lobos"..-bajo de su espalda a la morena para que no se hiciese daño en la lucha, pero la morena cuando toco el suelo se acerco hacia el lobo, situándose muy cerca de el, si el lobo saltaba Hinata ni se enteraría de su propia muerte...-Hinata..¿que haces?..-la pelirrosa estaba con la boca abierta, pero la morena no la escuchaba, seguía acercándose lentamente al gran lobo que seguía gruñendo en su dirección...

...-Me alegro de que estés bien...-el lobo dejo de gruñir, y Sakura se dio cuenta de la persona que iba a las espaldas del gran lobo, era otro licántropo el que se encontraba allí, pero muy malherido..-Sakura cúralo...-todos los presentes la observaban como si se hubiese vuelto loca...-¿puedo ayudarte a bajar de ahí?..-Sasuke seguía observándola perplejo, luego sonrió en sus adentros, esa vampiresa no temía al lobo feroz..¿verdad?..

...-Puedo solo...-Sasuke bajo de la espalda de Naruto y se situó al lado de la morena que observaba como el se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol, estaba realmente mal, pero Sakura podía curarlo...

Sakura después de observar los ojitos que le ponía Hinata suspiro y se acerco un poco al moreno, entonces el lobo naranja gruño en su dirección, le había dado tal susto que le pego un golpe en la cabeza..-no me gruñas así, lobo..-el lobo se situó al lado del moreno temblando, esa vampiresa le daba autentico miedo...

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, le golpeaba una vampiresa y se acercaba asustado a el que estaba herido...-"menudo guerrero"...-observo como la morena sonreía y se acercaba a el para tocar la herida de su pecho al descubierto...no sabia en que momento esa morena se había acercado tanto, incluso la herida no dolía tanto con su simple cercanía...

Sakura se acerco también a el, una cosa era la morena, pero no permitiría que mas vampiros se acercasen a el esa noche, miro a la pelirrosa con mala cara pero esta no se quedo atrás...-me han ordenado que te cure, así que permanece quieto y acabemos cuanto antes...-el moreno se sorprendió, miro a la morena y la herida de su cuello...

..-Deberías de curarla primero a ella, ¿no te parece?...-Sasuke se quedo perplejo después de que la pelirrosa le había dicho que cerrase el hocico, que no tenia ni idea de nada...Sasuke observo a Hinata y esta le contesto a la pregunta que sin palabras había formulado...

...-El poder de Sakura no puede curarme...solo se me cierran las heridas cuando descanso...-Sakura se había acercado al moreno y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este, una luz cegadora salio de estas y la herida del lobo se fue cerrando poco a poco...-Sakura es increíble..-susurro Hinata al moreno que la observaba intrigado...tenia muchas preguntas para esa vampiresa...

La herida del lobo poco a poco se fue cerrando, hasta que no quedo nada, solo las manchas de sangre que habían quedado por el corte..Sakura después de acabar lo que la morena le había mandado se alejo del lobo, realmente no sabia como Hinata podía estar tan cerca de ellos, a ella se le ponían los pelos de punta...observo el horizonte, el sol saldría pronto a iluminar el lugar...-Hinata, debemos irnos...-la morena observo el lugar que la pelirrosa estaba mirando y comprendió...

Era la historia de su existencia, debía irse ahora, ahora que había conocido al príncipe de la luna, ahora que podría hablar tranquilamente con el, ella debía irse...-¿podemos volver a vernos?...-Sasuke y Naruto en forma de lobo se observaron..

Sasuke se levanto, en realidad esa vampiresa había hecho un buen trabajo, ya nada le dolía, aunque la sangre seguía al, sus costillas parecían en perfecto estado, se acerco a Naruto y miro a la morena que esperaba su contestación...-no creas que te debo nada chupansagre..-mientras Sakura le chillaba se convirtió en lobo, y con una ultima mirada a la morena echo a correr...Naruto después de sonreír, con sonrisa lobuna hacia la pelirrosa que seguía gritando en la dirección que había tomado el moreno, corrió detrás de el...

Ya las dos estaban solas...echaron a correr hacia su castillo, la noche se estaba ocultando, el sol no tardaría en salir, debían correr mucho...

Llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de la morena con el tiempo justo para correr las cortinas y que los rayos del sol que ya asomaba en el cielo no entrasen al castillo...

En esa habitación estaba esperándolas Tsunade, había estado muy preocupada por esas dos, observo el corte en el cuello de la princesa, definitivamente ese día debían dar muchas explicaciones...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los dos lobos habían llegado a su aldea...todo lucia como siempre, la gente trabajaba en el campo, para conseguir comida...y los niños transformados en lobos corrían de un lado para otro...

Fueron derechos a la cabaña del moreno, este debía cambiarse y limpiarse antes de que los demás lo vieran, pues deberían explicar muchas cosas..

Pero sus planes no habían salido muy bien...ya que en esa cabaña, sentado en la cama de Sasuke se encontraba a quien menos querían ver en ese momento, ya que estaban muy cansados...

Itachi, después de ver que ni su pequeño hermano, Sasuke ni Naruto aparecían había decidido esperar en su cabaña, tarde o temprano llegarían...pero verlos así, no se lo esperaba...su hermano estaba cubierto de sangre, aunque no visualizaba ninguna herida de la que preocuparse..aun así...debían dar muchas explicaciones...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hasta aquí el capitulo...espero que os guste...el próximo ya habrá mas sasuhina, se conocerán hablaran y ya veremos que pasara XD gracias por vuestros comentarios...espero que este capitulo os guste también y comentéis...procurare no tardar mucho en escribir el próximo..otra vez gracias.. XD


	4. Chapter 4 conocerte

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

"..."-pensamientos

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, en la aldea de los licántropos seguían trabajando las tierras, todos los días debían hacerlo para que no faltasen provisiones ya que eran muchos..

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama, hacia rato que su hermano y Naruto habían salido de su cabaña, le habían explicado a Itachi todo lo que había sucedido y este había hecho lo de siempre; después de asegurarse de que las heridas de su hermano efectivamente estaban curadas había salido diciendo que iría a hablar con los ancianos...Naruto también había salido detrás de el para descansar después de esa larga noche, pero Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido; empezando por ese vampiro que casi acaba con su vida, y terminando por esa vampiresa morena...se había preocupado por ella, por su seguridad, eso no estaba bien, no era correcto...

Se levanto de la cama, no podía dormir y no quería seguir tumbado...daría una vuelta por esa cascada, se daría un baño y aclararía su mente..

Después de colocarse sus pantalones salio de su cabaña, no quería ver a Itachi; ya que este le aconsejaría no salir de la aldea, y el no quería permanecer ahí...corriendo hasta la linde del bosque salto convirtiéndose en lobo y siguió corriendo a lo que sus cuatro patas daban, sabia a donde se dirigía, no sabia porque quería ir a ese lugar donde casi pierde la vida, pero quería estar allí, observar todo a su alrededor, sentir el olor de esa morena en su piel...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto acababa de levantarse de la cama, y como siempre buscaba como loco a su amigo Sasuke, el día estaba a punto de acabar y la luna salia majestuosa hacia lo alto del cielo...

Naruto seguía corriendo por la aldea buscándolo, hasta que encontró a Itachi..-Itachi...Sasuke no esta en la aldea.-Itachi observo a Naruto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, efectivamente Sasuke se había ido..Itachi miro por la ventana la luna...

Naruto entro también en la cabaña de Sasuke y se sentó en la cama...-Naruto..¿crees que habrá ido a verla a ella?..-Itachi observo a Naruto; pero este no estaba preocupado...

..-¿Sasuke detrás de una vampiresa?..¿estas bromeando verdad?..-Naruto se hecho a reír por la ocurrencia del mayor...pero este no reía, seguía preocupado, miro por la ventana..

..-Tienes razón Naruto...-observo la luna y vio reflejado en ella a su hermano, el príncipe de la luna...-eso espero...seria terrible..-Naruto se levanto de la cama y prometiendo a Itachi que lo encontraría salio de la cabaña hacia el bosque..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya sabia porque ese lugar llamaba tanto a su espíritu...había pasado todo el día en esa cascada, nada mas llegar había saltado al agua para despejarse, luego se había acurrucado en las raíces de un gran árbol para descansar..y ahora sentado en el borde de la cascada podía ver a su hermosa y resplandeciente luna en lo alto del cielo..

Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma que ya se le hacia conocido...sabia que ella volvería, y algo en su ser lo anhelaba..quería hacerle muchas preguntas a la morena que ahora lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro..

Se acerco a el despacio y se sentó a su lado, este ya no se comportaba distante con ella, en ese momento no eran vampiros o licántropos, solo un chico y una chica que disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que ese bosque y esa noche les ofrecía..

..-Sabia que volverías..ahora ¿puedo saber tu nombre?..-el moreno la observo, se sentía bien...siempre que había estado cerca de uno de ellos, su sangre fluía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, pero ella era diferente, no podía estar tenso con ella, con esos ojos del color de la luna, con ella, se sentía en paz...

..-Sasuke...me llamo Sasuke..-la morena sonrió y le tendió la mano para que el la estrechara.."yo soy Hinata"..el moreno desconfiado observo la mano de la vampiresa, ya había cruzado la linea...así que que mas daba, cogió la mano de la morena con mas delicadeza de la que pretendía y la estrecho, se soltaron al poco rato para seguir observando el cielo..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto había encontrado a Sasuke, pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer, ya que este estaba con esa vampiresa y se habían agarrado de la mano..

Estaba pensando en salir corriendo hacia la aldea para informar a Itachi, cuando una pelirrosa que se le hacia conocida se topo con el y miro en la dirección que el rubio estaba mirando, encontrando a los dos morenos sentados en el borde de la cascada mirando el cielo, y demasiado juntos..

...-Hinata debería ser mas cuidadosa..-el rubio la observaba sin comprender, la pelirrosa alejo la mirada del lugar donde estaban los dos morenos y se sentó en una roca que había allí observando al rubio...-todos sabemos que los licántropos sois muy inestables...debería ser mas precavida..pero nunca escucha...-

..-No es verdad...nosotros sabemos controlarnos, y no somos licántropos...-Naruto la observaba enojado, no quería que los llamasen así, era un nombre que los vampiros habían inventado para ellos, aunque no podía quejarse ya que ellos los llamaban chupa sangres...

..-Es verdad, lo siento...hijo de la luna, mejor así ¿no?..-la pelirrosa le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose en la roca a su lado, mientras los dos volvían su vista donde estaban sus príncipes; que seguían en silencio y demasiado cerca...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke observo a Hinata, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a la vampiresa, pero ni siquiera sabia como comenzar..-..escucha chupasa..Hinata..-Hinata sonrió al ver que este la llamaba por su nombre, eso ya era un progreso, y bastante grande..-..quiero saber que fue lo que paso y quienes eran los vampiros que nos atacaron..-la morena lo observo, sabia que tendrían que hablar de ello ya que el moreno había estado a punto de morir por su culpa, incluso ella estuvo cerca de la muerte..

...-Ya e enviado a muchos de los mios a buscarlos, no tienes de que preocuparte...no volverás a verlos...-Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de ello, recordaba ese vampiro con cara de serpiente, era aterrador...

...-El que lucho contra mi..era muy fuerte..¿crees que tu gente habrá podido acabar con el?..-el moreno miro como la vampiresa agachaba la cabeza preocupada, estaba claro que ella no sabia nada de los que habían ido a buscar a esos vampiros, y estaba claramente preocupada...-..¿que puedes contarme de esos chupa sangres?..

...-No se mucho la verdad...cuando mi padre era el príncipe de la noche algo paso...y ellos fueron desterrados de estos bosques...el mismo día que nos atacaron vinieron a hablar conmigo de...-el moreno se quedo observándola esperando que siguiera hablando, pero esta desviando su mirada cambio de tema..-..les eche del bosque, pero parece que buscan algo de aquí...no me preguntes el que..porque no lo se...

El moreno la observaba mientras ella se levantaba de su sitio y sonreía en su dirección..-gracias por haber venido, y por decirme tu nombre..ahora debo irme..-el moreno se levanto también..

..-La luna aun brilla mucho..-no entendía porque la morena se quería ir cuando la noche recién empezaba, quería saber muchas cosas mas..tenia demasiadas preguntas que no le dejaban dormir durante el día..

..-..lose..pero debo alimentarme..-el estomago de Sasuke se contrajo, así que ella iría a por unos débiles y frágiles humanos para alimentarse, estaba claro que esa especie era repugnante y que merecían la extincion...-..supongo que con unos cuantos pumas bastara por hoy, no tardare mucho, si quieres esperar..-el moreno se había quedado mudo, así que ella no se alimentaba de humanos ¿eh?..eso era increíble, vio la sonrisa que la morena le dedicaba y esta se dio la vuelta para alejarse...

..-Espera!...-Hinata se giro para ver como el pelinegro se situaba a su lado..-..ire contigo..-lo dijo sin mirarla, pero esta sonrió...aunque ese chico parecía tan salvaje, también podía ser muy civilizado..

La morena hecho a correr y Sasuke en un estallido se convirtió en el gran lobo negro, y salio corriendo detrás de ella, el lobo corría mucho, era muy rápido, pero también veía que la morena ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, estaba seguro por sus historia que la morena era la mas rápida de todos los de su especie, y que incluso corría mas rápido que el, pero no lo dejaba atrás, parecía que paseaba al lado del gran lobo..

Los dos se alejaron de la cascada "aparentemente" solos, ya que el rubio y la pelirrosa después de ver esa escena tan poco creíble donde el lobo acompañaba a la vampiresa a cazar, habían decidido seguirlos para que no sucediese nada malo..si es que no estaba sucediendo ya..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El gran lobo negro nunca había visto cazar a ningún vampiro...la verdad es que era algo digno de ver, se sentó en una gran roca en su forma de lobo y observo como la vampiresa acechaba a un gran puma...era escalofriante observar como después de abalanzarse sobre el, el puma no se podía mover y poco a poco sus ojos buscaban la oscuridad, pero para los ojos de Sasuke era como verla abrazarle y darle un beso en el cuello, no pudo ver maldad, ni siquiera rudeza o maltrato, ella era delicada y frágil, pero escalofriante..

Después de cazar un puma mas mientras el moreno la observaba en su forma de lobo, se sentó a su lado, y el gran lobo en un estallido desapareció volviendo a su forma de hombre...-es interesante..- vio en los ojos de la morena que no entendía a que se refería..-verte cazar, es interesante..-la morena le sonrió y este sonrió también, algo que a Hinata agrado, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonreír..

..-..no me gusta cazarlos...me dan mucha pena, pero los prefiero antes que matar humanos...no soy un monstruo...o eso quiero pensar..-Sasuke vio como la morena se entristecía debido a sus propias palabras, pero el no podía decir nada para animarla, después de todo, así los veía el, como monstruos sin remordimientos, pero ahora podía ver el dolor de esa vampiresa, el remordimiento por arrebatarle la vida a un animal..

..-¿Nunca has probado buscar una nueva fuente de alimentación?..-la morena lo miro sin comprender "¿a que te refieres?" el moreno desvió su mirada de ella..-ya sabes...pescado, plantas, cualquier otra cosa..

..-Lo intente..pero el pescado no tiene los suficientes nutrientes para satisfacer mi sed, y la plantas..-Hinata puso cara de asco, y Sasuke sonrió viendo como ella en verdad había intentado cambiar su naturaleza...claro que no..ella no era un monstruo..

..-No eres un monstruo..-la miro y ella lo observaba sorprendida y radiante de alegría..-es tu naturaleza..Hinata..-desvio la vista de ella para mirar de nuevo al puma que ella acababa de matar, vio como unos pequeños leones junto a una leona se acercaban a el y los pequeños se alimentaban con lo que la morena había dejado..-ademas...es el ciclo de la vida..-la morena también observaba como los pequeños leones se alimentaban del puma..miro a Sasuke y sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, creía que los licántropos eran seres vengativos, furiosos, incontrolables...pero ese chico era inteligente, incluso le había hecho sentir mejor, y mirar de otra manera su forma de vivir...

...-Gracias Sasuke..- este se levanto de donde estaba y convirtiéndose en lobo hecho a correr, la morena que ya sabia a donde se dirigía se levanto despacio, y después de observar por ultima vez a los pequeños leones que seguían alimentándose hecho a correr detrás del lobo, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo, y sonriendo con sinceridad se situó a su lado para correr juntos, algo que al lobo no importo..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la aldea de los lobos, en un sitio al que todos tenían prohibido entrar; todos excepto Itachi y Sasuke; ya que era el príncipe de la luna, se encontraban en una larga mesa tres ancianos, dos hombres y una mujer; los tres tenían canas en sus negros cabellos, y uno de los hombres usaba lentes de sol...Itachi se encontraba de pie delante de la mesa escuchándolos, después de contarles lo que había sucedido con unos vampiros, claro que no les conto que su hermano estaba en paradero desconocido y que posiblemente estuviese con esa vampiresa...

...-Itachi...¿porque Sasuke no mato inmediatamente a esos chupa sangres?..-Itachi ya había respondido antes a esa pregunta, pero volvió a hacerlo "Sasuke dice que no pudo acercarse a el, una luz cegadora le empujaba hacia atrás produciendo cortes en su cuerpo"..los ancianos ya le habían escuchado la primera vez, se quedaron observándolo escuetamente y mirándose entre si..-¿donde esta Sasuke?..-Itachi no supo que responder a eso, pero pensó que lo mejor hasta que hablase con su hermano era...mentir..

...-Sasuke a salido para encontrar a ese vampiro y acabar con el...-los ancianos le observaron durante mucho tiempo, pero Itachi nunca les había mentido, así que confiar en el no era complicado...

..-Esta bien Itachi, dile a Sasuke que nos gustaría hablar con el, en cuanto llegue a la aldea..-Itachi después de decirles "si se lo haré saber", los ancianos se levantaron los tres de su lugar observando al moreno..-en cuanto llegue a la aldea Itachi...es importante que Sasuke entienda su posición...no es momento de mezclarse con esa sucia raza..-Itachi contra su voluntad abrió los ojos con sorpresa...después de inclinarse en la dirección de los ancianos salio del lugar...

Estaba claro que era lo que debía hacer, y esta vez su hermano debía decirle toda la verdad, ya que el sabia y los ancianos también, que el se estaba viendo a escondidas con una vampiresa...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El lobo rubio acababa de presenciar lo mas espantoso que había visto en su vida...después de ver a la vampiresa morena cazar al gran puma se había quedado mudo, era impresionante verles cazar...así que cuando la pelirrosa le dijo que fuese el a seguir a los dos príncipes que ella iría a cazar, le dio la curiosidad de ver a la pelirrosa, saber si ella cazaba igual que aquella morena, pero no era asi...

La pelirrosa era brutal, mientras que la morena parecía que agarraba suavemente al puma y le daba un tierno beso, la pelirrosa parecía que quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos y arrancarle hasta el ultimo miembro de su cuerpo...era algo escalofriante..

Así que cuando ella acabo de cazar y vio como el rubio temblaba le sonrió...-tranquilo, no me gustan los lobos..-Naruto seguía observándola horrorizado, pero le contesto a la vampiresa "me llamo Naruto"..-Naruto...yo soy Sakura, no te preocupes, la sangre de los lobos no huele como la de los pumas...- el rubio desvió la mirada de ella, acaso estaba insinuando que el no olía bien...

..-Vamos..-la pelirrosa hecho a correr rumbo donde sabia que estarían los dos príncipes, y Naruto la siguió tan rápido como pudo...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los dos morenos se encontraban de nuevo en ese lugar mágico, en esa cascada...la luna ya estaba escondiéndose, era el final de otra noche, el final de un día extraño y maravilloso..

...-Llego el momento...-el moreno veía como ella observaba la luna mientras hablaba y le recordó a el, a como el miraba la luna, a como el no deseaba que la luna se escondiera de su vista...eso tenían en común, ninguno quería que la noche acabara...

...-¿Que te pasara...si sale el sol?..-observaba intrigado como la morena sonreía y se giraba hacia el aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro..

..-Moriré..-Sasuke no sabia que decir ante eso, ya sabia que moriría, sus leyendas decían claramente que a los vampiros no debía darles el sol, pero esa no era su pregunta, el quería saber que es lo que pasaría, porque moriría, como lo haría...

Pero la morena no deseaba hablar de ello, se acerco un poco al chico, el ya había estado cerca de la morena durante toda la noche, no le incomodaba su cercanía, pero esta vez se encontraba demasiado cerca, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba..

La morena acerco despacio su mano a la mejilla del chico, este aunque se convulsionaba por la cercanía no evito ese contacto...la mano de la vampiresa era fría, pero eso no era algo malo, el cuerpo de el lobo alcanzaba los cincuenta grados, y la piel fría de la morena era algo realmente refrescante...

La morena estaba sorprendida de que el chico la dejase llegar tan lejos, estaba tocando su suave piel, sintiendo el calor que desprendía todo su cuerpo, y aspirando su dulce aroma...acerco un poco mas su cuerpo al de el lobo, este no hacia movimiento alguno, solo observaba como la morena seguía acercando su cuerpo al suyo, veía su mano que seguía en su mejilla, sus ojos que observaban los suyos con curiosidad, su nariz que respiraba profundamente aspirando su aroma, y sus labios...

Abrió los ojos entre enojado y sorprendido, pasar tiempo con la vampiresa le estaba afectando, ya no pensaba con claridad, pero entonces...¿porque no se alejaba?..¿porque su cuerpo se acercaba también al de ella inconscientemente?...y sobre todo..¿porque deseaba probar los labios entreabiertos de la morena?...

Los dos seguían acercándose poco a poco, la morena con sus dos manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, este coloco sus dos manos en la estrecha cintura de la vampiresa, sus cuerpos ya no podían estar mas cerca, aspiraban los dos al mismo tiempo el suave olor que sus cuerpos desprendían...

Y sus labios se juntaron mientras cerraban sus ojos sintiendo todo lo que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando por ese acto...sabían que estaba mal, que no era posible, que no debía suceder...pero sus cuerpo no querían separarse y ahora sus labios tampoco...

Seguían en esa posición, besándose apasionadamente el uno al otro, sintiendo como el aire mecía los arboles del bosque...pero ese momento intimo y personal estaba siendo observado por un rubio y una pelirrosa que no sabían que hacer ante eso, los dos se observaban con la boca abierta y volvían a mirar a sus príncipes; que parecía que no se separarían jamas..

Alguien mas se había acercado a esa cascada, al llegar había decidido salir de su escondite, pero al ver semejante escena, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y dándose la vuelta desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

itzel uchiha: muchas gracias por comentar cada capitulo y estar siempre pendiente de mis dos fics y perder un poco de tu tiempo en escribir un review ;) muchas gracias...espero que te guste!

kds: espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tus comentarios, y perdón por haceros esperar tanto...

Espero no tardar mucho en tener el siguiente, espero que os guste...


	5. Chapter 5

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

"..."-pensamientos

El bosque se sentía inquieto, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los grandes arboles...estremeciendo todo el bosque a su paso..

En el castillo de la princesa de la noche, se encontraba esta asomada por su ventana, observando la lluvia caer..parecía que el cielo sabia perfectamente como se sentía...

Hacia una semana que no veía a Sasuke, después de ese beso que se dieron, este simplemente no volvió a la cascada...todas las noches volvía a ese lugar, le esperaba hasta que la noche se iba, pero el no volvió..

En ese momento también quería volver a ese lugar, seguir esperando hasta que el apareciese, pero la lluvia caía demasiado fuerte, sabia que el moreno no iba a volver, su corazón se lo decía todos los días cuando volvía a su castillo después de haber estado tanto tiempo esperando...

La puerta de su cuarto; donde se encontraba observando por la ventana, se abrió dejando ver a una pelirrosa con el rostro lleno de preocupacion...-Hinata..¿te encuentras bien?..-sabia que Sakura estaba preocupada por ella, dos días después del beso que se dio con el moreno, esta le había dicho que ella y Naruto habían presenciado esa escena...no solo Sakura estaba preocupada, Tsunade, Ino; una vampiresa rubia con ojos azules y su pequeña hermana Hanabi también estaban preocupadas por su persona...

Pero no quería que se preocupasen por ella, bastantes preocupaciones tenían pensando en los vampiros que habían salido a la caza de Orochimaru y todavía no volvían, después de una semana ya habían perdido toda esperanza...además que en el castillo solo quedaban esas cuatro vampiresas, si alguien atacase ahora, acabaría con todas ellas...

...-Estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes...- no podía mostrarle a Sakura la sonrisa sincera que quería, su sonrisa había perdido todo su brillo, toda su sinceridad...

Sakura ya no sabia que hacer...estaban preocupadas por los otros vampiros que no volvían, y su princesa se encontraba en ese estado de shock...por el día dormía hasta que llegaba la noche, y cuando la noche llegaba se iba del castillo hasta que llegaba el día...eso no podía seguir así..

Recordaba tan bien como su princesa el día en que se dieron ese beso...

**""Parecía que esos dos no se iban a separar jamas...pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron y volvieron a la realidad el moreno se separo de Hinata aprisa, le dio la espalda mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba..después el moreno le dijo algo, pero Sakura no escucho de que se trataba, y el moreno convertido en lobo se adentro en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a la morena con la mano en el pecho y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos""**

...-Hinata..¿que fue lo que te dijo Sasuke?...-la morena la observo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro..recordaba perfectamente las ultimas palabras que el moreno le había dicho antes de irse..

**""Después de ese beso, los dos abrieron los ojos despacio, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro...el corazón de Hinata no paraba de latir ruidosamente, y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios..**

**Pero de repente el cuerpo del moreno cambio...empezó a temblar y se alejo de su lado, dándole la espalda..**

**No sabia que era lo que había sucedido, pero quería volver a acercarse al moreno, quería volver a tocarlo, volver a besarle..**

**Escuchaba las palabras que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, y no podía aceptarlas, aunque sabia que era verdad, todo lo que el decía, no quería aceptar esas palabras, esa realidad..**

**El moreno la observo por un momento mas, sus ojos solo reflejaban el dolor por las palabras que el mismo había tenido que pronunciar..convirtiéndose en lobo se alejo de ella..**

**La morena solo podía pensar en las palabras dichas por el, y lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas..dolor y frustración era lo que sentía su corazón...**

**"..-esto no esta bien...yo...no puedo...no volveremos a vernos...yo...no volveré aquí nunca mas...Hinata...-" ""**

Esas palabras no paraban de sonar en su cabeza desde que habían salido de los labios del moreno...

...-...Solo...solo que Sasuke y yo...no volveremos a vernos..-Sakura se sorprendió ante esas palabras, ya que sabia que la morena echaba mucho de menos al moreno...aunque a ella le pasaba lo mismo, desde ese día tampoco había vuelto a ver al ruidoso de Naruto, y lo echaba de menos..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la aldea de los lobos estaba todo en calma, la lluvia caía fuerte en la tierra y todos estaban en sus cabañas resguardándose de ella..

En la cabaña del moreno se encontraba este tumbado en su cama observando la lluvia caer por su ventana..

No podía dejar de pensar en la morena, en el beso que se habían dado...todas las noches pensaba en volver, en verla, y dejar atrás todo en lo que creía solo por besarla una vez mas...recordaba sus ojos del color de la luna llenos de un brillo especial, sus labios carnosos y cálidos; aunque su cuerpo fuese frió, el encontraba todo en la morena muy tierno y cálido...

Recordaba con amargura las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero todo su cuerpo deseaba volver a aquel lugar...cerrando los ojos recordaba cada mirada , cada sonrisa..

La puerta de su cabaña se abrió de golpe, el moreno no se sorprendió, ya que desde hacia una semana el dobe de su amigo rubio no le dejaba en paz ni un minuto..

...-..Vaya teme, esta lloviendo tanto que no se ve ni la luna...-el rubio se agacho y como si se tratase de un perro se seco el cabello..-..no me digas, hoy tampoco piensas salir, ¿verdad?...-el moreno le dio la espalda tumbado en su cama, no tenia ánimos de escuchar a su amigo...

Pero este se sentó junto a el en la cama, aunque su cara ya no mostraba esa sonrisa característica suya; estaba preocupado por su amigo, y también estaba impaciente por ver a la vampiresa pelirrosa...

...-..Sasuke..¿que fue lo que hablaste con los ancianos?..-el moreno giro para encarar a su amigo, y observando el techo de su cabaña, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermano, con shisui y con los ancianos...ese día había sido demasiado estresante...

**""Después de dejar sola a Hinata en ese lugar, corrió a lo que sus cuatro patas podían...quería volver, decirle que olvidase lo que le había dicho, que quería volver a estar como estaban..**

**Pero no podía, seguía corriendo, no sabia hasta donde iba a llegar y tampoco le importaba..**

**De repente un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo se situó a su lado..no quería parar, sabia de quien se trataba, y por eso mismo despacio paro su correr hasta que se detuvo, volviendo a su forma de hombre, el gran lobo rojizo también volvió a su forma de hombre, dejando ver a un chico de la edad de Itachi con ojos negros y dulces que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...**

**...-¿Hasta donde piensas llegar Sasuke?..-Shisui, la persona que mas admiraba sin contar a su hermano mayor, el moreno observaba la sonrisa que este le brindaba, solo con verlo sonreír su espíritu se tranquilizaba, esa sonrisa le decía que todo estaba bien, que nada podía salir mal...**

**...-..Shisui..¿que haces aquí?..-el moreno se sentó en una roca que había en el camino, y Shisui se sentó a su lado...**

**...-..E visto lo que a pasado...y sabia que necesitarías hablar...¿que es lo que piensas Sasuke?...- Sasuke sabia a lo que se refería, seguro que su hermano lo había enviado a vigilarlo y el había visto lo pasado con la vampiresa...su beso..**

**...-...no lo se...no se que hacer...-Sasuke se llevo ambos brazos a la cara, ocultando su rostro al moreno que tenia a su lado..-..no volveré a verla..y todo estará bien...- Shisui se levanto de su lugar, y el moreno al notarlo levanto su vista para ver a este sonreír...**

**...-...Sasuke, lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo...tu manada te apoyara en cualquier decisión, ya lo sabes...-Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de este..lo sabia...su familia estaría a su lado en cualquier decisión...aunque la decisión, aunque dolorosa, ya estaba tomada..""**

Después de ver a Shisui y hablar con el, los dos convirtiéndose en dos grandes lobos habían vuelto a la aldea...

Nada mas llegar Sasuke vio a su hermano mayor esperándolo a la entrada de su cabaña...parecía realmente preocupado...

**""Itachi lo había estado esperando mucho tiempo, incluso había mandado a Shisui a buscarlo, ya que su hermano menor parecía que no daría señales de vida por un tiempo...**

**Cuando lo vio llegar se levanto del sitio donde había estado tanto tiempo sentado...-Sasuke...¿donde te habías metido?..-Sasuke observo como Shisui sonreía a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia, contesto a su hermano con naturalidad..**

**...-..No importa eso, Itachi..¿que es lo que sucede?..- su hermano mayor pensaba seguir preguntándole, pero debía decirle lo de los ancianos, eso era mas importante...**

**...-..Debes ir donde los ancianos, te están esperando...-Sasuke asintió, iba a dirigirse donde los ancianos, cuando su hermano volvió a hablar haciendo que se detubiese..-..despues quiero hablar contigo Sasuke...quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando..-Sasuke asintió y se dirigió donde los ancianos, dejando a Shisui y su hermano hablando en susurros...""**

Seguro que Shisui le contó todo a su hermano, después de todo eran como Naruto y el; como hermanos..pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba que todos se enterasen de lo que había pasado con Hinata...

Después de todo había estado una semana sin verla, la semana mas larga de toda su vida...y solo podía pensar en cuando dejaría de pasarle, cuando se olvidaría de esa morena y de ese beso...

Los ancianos no habían sido tan simpáticos como Shisui y su hermano...

**""Había llegado donde esos tres ancianos, seguía esperando que algo saliese de los labios de alguno de los tres, pero no, ellos solo se quedaban allí, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados..**

**Como si el fuese un niño, como si no supiese lo que tiene que hacer, ya estaba cabreado, había sido una noche muy larga, y ahora no podía descansar porque esos ancianos se quedaban callados..**

**...-...Itachi me aviso que querían verme..¿que es lo que quieren?..-sabia que había sonado rudo, pero no le importaba, solo quería descansar en su cama y olvidarse de todo, si es que podía..**

**Uno de los ancianos habló, levantándose de su asiento...era mucho mas bajo que Sasuke, pero eso no le impedía hablar con prepotencia hacia el...-..Sasuke hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la conclusión...no volverás a ver a esa vampiresa a la que has conocido...si lo haces...te desterraremos de la manada...-Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba...¿como se atrevía ese anciano?...el había cortado toda relación con la morena, sin que nadie tuviese que darle ordenes...estaba enfadado, y cansado..**

**La anciana también se levanto de su asiento...-Sasuke...dentro de un mes sera el eclipse...ese día acabaras con los vampiros..-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido...-...con todos ellos, Sasuke...y si te niegas también te desterraremos, y seras enemigo de los hijos de la luna...debes preparar a la manada para la guerra, puedes irte..-Sasuke se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos...cuando el siguiente anciano se levanto de su lugar Sasuke volvió en sí...y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salio del lugar..""**

El eclipse...ese día todo acabaría...no se había atrevido a contarle a su hermano lo sucedido, le había dado una patética escusa para no contarle lo que los ancianos pensaban hacer...

También por eso no iba en búsqueda de la morena..si lo hacia, no soportaría dejarla ir, sabiendo que iba a ser el mismo o alguien de su manada el que acabase con su vida...

Naruto seguía esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, aunque ya sabia que no la iba a obtener de su amigo...Sasuke se había levantado de la cama con las manos en la cabeza después de recordar todo eso, lo que iba a hacer...

No podía quedarse mas en ese lugar, observando como su amigo lo miraba con preocupación, quería salir de allí, se ahogaba en esa aldea...¿desde cuando pasaba eso?..¿desde cuando no se encontraba a gusto en su hogar?...su pregunta se respondió sola.."desde que la conocí"...

Aun llovía mucho fuera, pero le daba igual...salto convirtiéndose en el gran lobo negro y corrió perdiéndose en el interior del bosque...

Naruto después de ver que su amigo se había perdido de vista, sonrió...después de todo era la reacción que estaba esperando desde hacia una semana..por fin volvería a ver a esa vampiresa mandona y bruta a la que echaba tanto de menos..podía entender a su amigo, podía entender que a su amigo le gustase esa chica..ya que el mismo estaba sufriendo del mismo mal desde que había conocido a la pelirrosa, aunque el no había llegado tan lejos como para besarla, la idea no le desagradaba..

Sonrió con su sonrisa lobuna, esa que hacia una semana que no mostraba y convirtiéndose en lobo corrió detrás de su amigo..rumbo: la cascada...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar; esa cascada, todos los recuerdos de lo pasado con el moreno venían a su mente mas claramente cuando se encontraba en ese lugar...

Se encontraba sentada con los pies dentro del agua, eso relajaba su espíritu...la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero su cuerpo frió como el hielo, ni siquiera notaba las gotas caer por su cuerpo..

Sabia que Sakura se encontraba por los alrededores, observándola..preocupada una vez mas por verla allí, esperando al moreno, cuando ambas sabían que no aparecería..

Se sentía muy triste, pero no quería olvidar lo pasado con el moreno, tanto Sakura como Tsunade le habían dicho que no volviese a ese lugar, que olvidase todo lo ocurrido, pero ella no quería eso, quería pensar que el moreno tarde o temprano aparecería...quería creer en ello...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol de ese inmenso bosque...estaba irritado con el moreno, el creía que volvería a la cascada, que quería ver a la morena...pero no...

El muy teme se había parado en medio de ese bosque, y se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro...seguramente pensando que hacer..

Naruto se había quedado observándolo, bastante irritado, había pensado que el moreno no tardaría en correr a buscar a la vampiresa..pero este ahí seguía, dando vueltas, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus destrozados pantalones..."..-¿a que esperas, Sasuke?..-" pensaba el rubio mientras seguía observando al moreno dar una vuelta mas...

No pudo aguantar mas, y salio de su escondite...el moreno lo observo con su aparente reacción; como si no le importase nada...

Sabia que Naruto estaba observando, pero el no se atrevía a volver a ese lugar...no tenia el valor de enfrentar esos ojos color de luna, que lo llevarían de vuelta al abismo...porque sabia que no podía volver a ver a esa morena, si la veía, estaba seguro de lo que pasaría...no podría dejarla ir..no podría estar lejos de su persona...no podría cumplir con su cometido...y abandonaría a su manada...por ella...

..-¿Que quieres Naruto?...-sin hacer caso del rubio que lo miraba irritado, siguió dando vueltas en ese lugar, sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones..

...-Eres un teme Sasuke..sabes que la echas de menos, sabes que quieres verla...entonces, ¿porque sigues aquí?...-le gritaba cada palabra con irritación, pero el moreno parecía no escucharle..

..-No lo are Naruto...no volveré a verla..-el rubio estaba a punto de seguir gritándole, pero el moreno paro de caminar y enfrento la mirada de su amigo, los ojos del moreno reflejaban dolor...Naruto solo lo había visto así cuando sus padres murieron...-...los ancianos..quieren que os prepare para la guerra...en el eclipse...-Naruto se encontraba en estado de shock escuchándole, sabia lo que querían decir esas palabras...las matarían...a la morena...y a la pelirrosa..estaba decidido...

Naruto callo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza...-no puede ser..no..¿porque?..-Sasuke se sentó a su lado..

...-Esta decidido Naruto..no volveremos a verlas..me encargare de que no seas tu quien tenga que terminar con ninguna de ellas...-Naruto observo a Sasuke asombrado..¿de verdad el podría hacer eso?..¿de verdad no hay nada que puedan hacer para parar todo eso?..

...-Sasuke..debemos hacer algo..no podemos..tu no puedes...-Sasuke no le dejo terminar de hablar...ya lo había decidido, no abandonaría a su manada, si tenia que terminar con la vida de la morena, que así sea..

El moreno se levanto de su lugar, y el rubio lo siguió...los dos convertidos en lobos se alejaron rumbo a su aldea...la lluvia había parado, la luna ya se había escondido y el sol estaba a punto de aparecer en el horizonte...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Había vuelto a esperar al moreno en esa cascada hasta que la luna se escondía dando paso al esplendor del día...

Se encontraba en su castillo una vez mas decaída..de nuevo el moreno no había vuelto a ese lugar...no volvería, estaba segura de ello..

Sus ojos se notaban hinchados de tanto llorar, debajo de ellos, pequeñas ojeras aparecían, ya que hacia tiempo que no descansaba...

Estaba preocupada por los vampiros que no aparecían, por el lobo que tampoco lo hacia...porque en ese castillo solo quedaban cinco vampiresas que no tendrían nada que hacer si el castillo fuese atacado..

Algo en su pecho estaba mal...su corazón le decía que debía abandonar ese lugar...que si el moreno no aparecía significaba que la paz estaba muy lejos...y en cualquier momento podrían atacar..

Su corazón se negaba a creer que el moreno pudiese atacarla...pero su mente no se encontraba de acuerdo con su corazón...su mente solo dibujaba un gran lobo negro acechándola, buscando su garganta...con odio reflejado en sus ojos negros...¿y ella que haría?..-su respuesta llego en seguida a su mente.."nada, no haría nada por detenerlo"...-estaba claro para ella..no podría pelear con el moreno...quería a Sasuke..le quería..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Acababan de llegar a su aldea...nunca el rubio había estado tanto tiempo en silencio...poniendo nervioso al moreno...

Katia; la pequeña loba se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..aunque Sasuke sabia que pronto esa expresión desaparecería de su rostro...ya que debía hablar con los aldeanos, informarles de la decisión a la que había llegado...la guerra comenzaría...

Katia observo el rostro inexpresivo de su príncipe, y el rostro deprimido de Naruto, sabia que algo malo se avecinaba...

Iba a preguntar, quería saber que era lo que tenia a Naruto así..pero su mirar se desvió a la linde del bosque...allí se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo agarrado a un árbol, observándola..sus ojos..eran del color de la luna...no podía creerlo..

Sasuke después de ver la expresión que puso katia, se giro en la dirección que esta miraba...el chico de ojos blancos callo al suelo ante los ojos de los tres lobos..con su mirar en el suelo..

...-Por favor, ayudadme..por favor..-supieron en seguida que era lo que sucedía..ese chico era un vampiro...el sol estaba saliendo y el vampiro echaba humo, mientras gritaba de dolor..estaba muriendo..

Sasuke paro a Katia cuando esta se estaba acercando a el...-Sasuke, debemos ayudarlo...morira...-pero el moreno no la soltaba, estaba observando a ese chico que miraba al suelo mientras se consumía...

Naruto miraba a Sasuke, quería saber si el moreno podría ayudar a uno de ellos, si no lo hacia, la guerra seria inminente...

El moreno no tenia ninguna intención de ayudarlo, esta era su prueba, la prueba de si seria capaz de matarlos después de pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata, y lo estaba consiguiendo, el vampiro se consumía frente a sus ojos, y el no estaba sintiendo ningún impulso por salvarlo..

De repente el vampiro levanto la vista hacia el..sus ojos...esos ojos...de repente no era ese chico el que se consumía por la luz del sol...era ella..Hinata se encontraba consumiéndose frente a sus ojos...gritando de dolor...mirándolo como solo ella sabia hacerlo...con amor..

No lo pensó mas tiempo, soltó a Katia y salto hacia ese vampiro...agarrándolo de la cintura para ponerlo en pie, noto como el humo que salia del vampiro le quemaba el brazo donde le tocaba...

Pero no le importo...agarrando fuerte al vampiro se encamino rápido hacia su cabaña, metiéndolo dentro y cerrando la puerta y las ventanas...para que ni siquiera un rayo de sol penetrara en ese lugar...

Naruto y Katia se habían quedado mudos mientras observaban al moreno...de repente en el rostro de los dos apareció una gran sonrisa..

Esta era la prueba, la prueba de que su príncipe ya no podía dejar morir a un vampiro...la prueba que indicaba a Naruto que volvería a ver pronto a esa pelirrosa, y no para matarla...

Sasuke por fin había tomado su decisión...y Naruto le seguiría..siempre!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo...

Ya se que no a habido sasuhina, pero Sasuke debía aclararse, en el próximo habrá mucho mas XD

Gracias a todos los que comentáis y a los que seguís leyendo mi fic..

Itzel Uchiha:...como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo mis dos fics, y espero que este capitulo te guste..como siempre espero tu review que me hace mucha ilusión cuando leo algún comentario tuyo ;)...pronto tendré listo un nuevo capitulo de "mi perdición fue salvarte"...de nuevo muchas gracias por los ánimos! cuídate y un beso

Akane Eika:...gracias por tu review..a aparecido Shisui porque tu me diste la idea así que muchas gracias y espero de corazón que te guste el capitulo y comentes...un beso

Gracias a todos lo que seguís mi fic...un saludo..


	6. Chapter 6

"""Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...

Son del maestro Kishimoto..""""

**Pareja: Sasuhina...**perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía...

"..."-pensamientos

Lo había hecho...

Después de tanto tiempo persiguiendo a vampiros y exterminando su especie...ahora había traicionado a su manada, a su familia..

Sasuke se encontraba en su pequeña cabaña, su "huésped" se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, y el se encontraba delante de la ventana observando el exterior..

La noche había llegado, el se había pasado todo el día en esa posición, no sabia como actuar, no quería dar la cara...

Katia había curado a ese intruso y después había salido de allí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro..Naruto también paso por allí pero solo para molestarlo haber si despertaba ya que quería ir cuanto antes a ver a las vampiresas que seguro los estaría esperando en el mismo lugar...

La cama se movió, y Sasuke se giro para ver como su "invitado" se colocaba de pie rápidamente desorientado..-..no deberías levantarte todavía..-Sasuke lo observaba molesto...no era por el chico al que había salvado, si no por su propia conducta, nunca hubiese pensado que salvaría a uno de ellos, y desde luego nunca pensó que algún día una de ellos dormiría en su cama...por un fugaz momento paso por su mente la sonrisa de Hinata y un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas..

...-..Eres un hijo de la luna, ¿verdad?..-Sasuke asintió un poco desconcertado...estaba claro que todo ese aquelarre de vampiros sabia como llamarlos..ya no eran licántropos a los ojos de ellos...-..me has salvado, ¿porque?..-Sasuke sonrió en su dirección..

..-Tu lo pediste y ahora vas a quejarte...- el vampiro lo miro de arriba a abajo estudiando su conducta..sabia que ese lobo había matado a muchos de los suyos, conocía perfectamente esos ojos negros...ojos que solo vio una vez a través de un pelaje negro...

...-..No, claro que no voy a quejarme, gracias por salvar mi vida..-se acerco a el para estrechar su mano...Sasuke dudo, a la única de ellos que había estrechado la mano era a Hinata, y no se sentía cómodo con ningún otro vampiro...pero ya había roto las reglas..estrecho su mano, y la noto fría...muy fría..mas que la piel de la morena...aunque claro, aunque la morena al tacto fuese fría, el entraba en calor enseguida con ella cerca de su cuerpo...sus mejillas volvieron a tener ese color rosado y el desvió la mirada para que el vampiro no lo notase..

Se escucho un fuerte ruido y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio escandaloso que daba saltos porque por fin el chico había despertado..

..-..Sasuke es la hora, es la hora...-Sasuke estaba cansado de tanto numerito..-"ve tu, acompaña al vampiro fuera de la aldea"..-susurro el azabache, pero Naruto se puso a chillar como loco..-..¿que no vendrás?..pero que dices teme, ven con nosotros, sabes que quieres verla porque hacer las cosas mas complicadas, venga teme..-sus ojos azules se centraron en el vampiro que los observaba con curiosidad..-..a todo esto..¿como te llamas?..-el vampiro le sonrió y estrechando su mano le dijo su nombre...-..Neji..es un placer, yo soy Naruto y este ingrato de allí es Sasuke..-Neji observo a Sasuke y sonrió, definitivamente esos lobos eran muy extraños y divertidos, y había algo mas importante, les debía la vida...

Naruto intento por todos los medios convencer a Sasuke, incluso se convirtió en lobo y tiro de el pero el moreno era mas fuerte..así que después de insultarle y gritarle, y esperar a que Neji le agradeciese nuevamente la ayuda, los dos se fueron corriendo adentrándose en el bosque, camino del castillo de los vampiros..

Sasuke se tumbo en su cama y algo no olía muy bien...toda su cama olía a la esencia de ese vampiro..-"genial, ahora no podre dormir"..girándose quito todas las sabanas de la cama arrojándolas al suelo almohada incluida, y se volvió a tumbar..después de mas de veinticuatro horas despierto el sueño lo llamaba, y el solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Volvía a estar en el mismo lugar...

Se preguntaba todo el tiempo porque no se rendía, porque no dejaba al moreno en paz y seguía con su vida...pero no podía..

Cada vez que la noche caía el bosque la llamaba, no podía estar encerrada en ese castillo..pero tampoco quería correr por el bosque sin un destino...sus pasos la guiaban allí, a esa cascada..al lugar que le dio un bonito recuerdo..un recuerdo que la consumía por dentro..

Ya no cazaba..tenia ojeras, y sus ojos tenían un cierto reflejo lila por no alimentarse apropiadamente...pero no quería, no quería alimentarse, quería consumirse...y pronto, ya que no aguantaba mas tanto dolor...

Su pecho ardía...no había sido una buena princesa de la noche, no había protegido a nadie..quedaban pocos vampiros..y todo era por su culpa, por sus decisiones...ahora mas que nunca la morena desearía que un hombre lobo se alzase desde detrás de ella y acabase de una vez con todo el sufrimiento..su pecho ardía..su boca ardía..tenia sed..mucha sed.

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se digno a ver quien era, seguía observando la cascada, la luna llena, todo era hermoso..

Le daba igual si era un enemigo, solo esperaba que acabase pronto..y si era amigo, podía irse sin mas y dejarla allí sola, con sus pensamientos..

Ni siquiera olió el aire para saber si era algún animal imprudente..si veía ahora mismo un animal saldrían sus instintos mas salvajes..y si era una cría perdida se arrepentiría después..

Escucho su nombre, bajo..en un susurro casi imperceptible..y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder..creía que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada..no podía ser..había vuelto..

...-..Hinata..-la morena se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que la llamaba, la única que espero no ver en ese lugar..

... ..-fue corriendo a abrazarlo, la morena lloraba mientras repetía..-"estas aquí, de verdad eres tu"..-Neji se limitaba a tocarle el largo cabello confortándola, creía que nunca mas vería a su princesa, y allí estaba...la alejo un poco para ver lo que ya intuía..nada iba bien..Hinata estaba mas delgada, con ojeras..y con un extraño brillo en los ojos que sabia era por no alimentarse..-¿donde están los otros?..¿que ha pasado Neji?..-su vista se encontró con la del rubio en forma de lobo anaranjado que sonreía en su dirección con una sonrisa lobuna..-y..¿que hace Naruto contigo?..-Neji la abrazo..

..-..Te lo contare todo mas tarde..ahora..-volvio a observarla con clara frustración...-Hinata, ¿como has llegado a esto?..debes alimentarte, vamos..-Neji agarro su mano e iba a alejarla de ese lugar, pero Hinata se soltó y se quedo allí donde estaba..

...-..No Neji, debemos volver al castillo, todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti..se alegraran de ver que..-pero Neji no la dejo continuar..

...-Eso puede esperar..vamos Hinata, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo..-sonrió hacia ella, y vio como en el rostro de la vampiresa se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa..sabia que no estaba así solo por el o por los que se fueron..algo mas había pasado, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar, ahora debían alimentarse antes de que Hinata le atacase por la sed..agarro su mano y los dos se adentraron en el bosque..

Naruto iba a seguirlos, ya que en ese lugar no había nadie y el no quería estar solo..pero una voz paro sus patas de lobo..

...-..Hola lobito..¿me has echado de menos?..-se giro para ver a esa vampiresa pelirrosa parada delante de el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro..no lo pensó mucho, y tampoco quería penar demasiado...convirtiéndose en hombre fue a abrazarla fuertemente...

La vampiresa se quedo en shock cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodeando su cintura, pero en seguida sonrió y se dejo llevar por ese abrazo, estaba claro para ellos, se habían echado de menos..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke se encontraba en el bosque, no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar, pero conocía esa sensación..

Estaba acercándose a la cascada..no quería ir a ese lugar, quería retroceder, pero sus piernas no le obedecían, y a decir verdad...el tampoco le ponía muchas ganas..

Llego al lugar, todo estaba igual, su luna brillando mucho en lo alto del cielo, el agua corriendo libremente..y sentada allí estaba ella..

..-..Hinata..-susurro, pero parecía que la morena no lo había escuchado, seguía ahí, de espaldas a el, y Sasuke no podía contemplar su rostro..-..Hinata..-esta vez grito, para que esta escuchase..

Pero seguía ahí, sin girarse, sin moverse..Sasuke se acerco poco a poco, quería verla, quería verla desde hacia mucho tiempo, y ahora ella pasaba de el..no era posible...sus pies cada vez se sentían mas pesados...no podía acercarse mas..estaba a solo unos metros...seguía gritando su nombre, pero esta no hacia movimiento alguno..-..maldicion..Hinata..girate..quiero verte..-los pies de Sasuke se habían quedado quietos, ya no podía avanzar..

Hinata se levanto, Sasuke suspiro, por fin le había echo caso..-..girate Hinata, quiero verte..-la chica se giro poco a poco..pero de repente callo al suelo..-..Hinata..-los pies de Sasuke por fin respondían y fue hacia ella, agarrando su cabeza la observo..estaba cubierta de sangre..se miro las manos que también estaban llenas de sangre..-Hinata..no no...Hinata, respóndeme..-Sasuke no sabia que hacer, ¿porque pasaba todo eso?.¿que le había pasado a Hinata?...la morena poco a poco abrió los ojos y observo a Sasuke y sonrió hacia el..

Lo miraba exactamente como el la recordaba, con amor..Hinata le quería..tenia que ser eso..Hinata le quería y el no quería perderla..-Sasuke..al final no pude acercarme a ti..-sus ojos perlas iban perdiendo su luz, mientras Sasuke seguía gritando su nombre..

De repente todo se volvió oscuro..estaba solo..Hinata se había ido..

..-No!..-se despertó sobresaltado, con sudor recorriendo todo su rostro..había sido tan real..observo fuera..y vio que la luna estaba allí, tan resplandeciente como siempre..

Se levanto de golpe de la cama y salio de su cabaña..ese sueño había sido muy real...¿pero porque?..¿acaso echaba de menos a la morena?..¿acaso le daba miedo que algo pudiese suceder-le?..la respuesta a sus preguntas apareció rápido ante el..-"si..me da miedo"..convirtiéndose en el gran lobo negro salio corriendo a través del bosque con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza..-tengo que verla...-susurro al viento...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Había dado caza a dos grandes pumas y había saciado su sed..

Estaba feliz porque Neji había vuelto sano y salvo..

Se lo había contado todo...Orochimaru había matado a todos los vampiros que habían ido con Neji..este pudo escapar porque el sol estaba a punto de salir, y Orochimaru no pensó que nadie le salvara..

Pero se había equivocado..el propio príncipe de la luna le ayudo, le salvo la vida..algo que ese vampiro con pinta de serpiente nunca sospecharía..

A Hinata se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando escucho de boca del otro vampiro que Sasuke le había ayudado..había salvado su vida..

Hinata sabia que Sasuke era bueno..que el tampoco quería seguir matando..había encontrado la paz..pero no junto a ella..

Se entristeció al pensar lo ultimo...el moreno había salvado a uno de los suyos...pero no daba señales de que volviesen a ser lo que eran..aunque no sabia en realidad que eran...echaba de menos al lobo negro..

Neji volvió con ella a la cascada después de calmar su sed...quería que ambos volviesen al castillo..pero Hinata no se sentía con fuerzas para ello..le dijo que fuese a descansar, que lo necesitaba..y cuando Neji se fue dejándola sola..volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde se sentaba siempre..esperando el milagroso momento en que el moreno acudiese..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Había llegado...se transformo en hombre dejando al gran lobo negro escondido dentro de todo su ser..

Se adentro en la atmósfera ya conocida para el..y olió su aroma..sabia que ella estaría en ese lugar..

Pero verla asi..sentada..dandole la espalda, le recordó a su sueño...y toda su piel se erizaba..no sabia si salir corriendo de allí o acercarse a la morena y observar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien..que no tenia de que preocuparse..y que su sueño había sido eso...un sueño..

...-..Hinata..-susurro su nombre creyendo por un momento que ella no respondería..que seria igual que en su sueño...que tendría que chillar para hacerse oír..pero la morena se giro..con sus ojos perlas como platos..no lo podía creer...

Estaba allí..Sasuke estaba allí..y le estaba sonriendo..con esa sonrisa tan característica suya..no podía creerlo..

Se levanto para ir a abrazarlo...le daba igual que el la rechazase..que le dijese de nuevo que eso que sentían estaba prohibido...ella quería sentir su piel..abrazarle y besarle hasta que llegase el día..

Pero todo paso muy rápido...

Sasuke ya no se encontraba delante de ella..se giro..viendo como el moreno se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de una mujer..

No era una mujer cualquiera...Hinata olió su aroma..se trataba de una loba..una muy anciana..escucho ruidos...y dándose la vuelta encontró a dos hombres igual de mayores parados tras ella..

No sabia si eran amigos o enemigos..lo único que tenia en mente era sacar al moreno de las garras de esa vieja que sonreía mientras soltaba al chico...

Sasuke inconsciente callo por la cascada..Hinata no lo pensó mucho y fue tras el moreno..arrojándose a la cascada..pero algo se interpuso en su camino..de repente todo se volvió oscuridad..

Lo ultimo que fue capaz de ver fue a Sasuke observándola y susurrando las palabras que ella quería pronunciar.."lo siento"..el aire se iba..no podían respirar..Hinata como pudo debido a la corriente se acerco y agarro su mano..Sasuke viendo ese gesto sonrió y agarro fuerte la mano de la morena mientras los dos seguían cayendo por la corriente...se ahogaban..pero no soltarían sus manos..jamas..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fin del capi

Se que es muy corto lo siento..pero la inspiración se fue y no me a dicho cuando volverá :( .:( :( :(

Me siento fatal porque no es de mi agrado este capi..pero no sabia que mas hacer en el...prefiero escribir cuando se lo que hago y lo que escribo..pero esta vez no se que me a pasado..

Igualmente espero que os guste..

Gracias a los que leéis y a los que comentáis..

Itzel Uchiha..: sorry por este capitulo tan malo..no seas dura :(..xoxo


End file.
